Harry Potter & the War of Power
by blondeharryfan209033
Summary: Harry's back at Hogwarts(yr 6) & everything starts up again.Voldemort's laying low & everything has changed with Sirius gone.Harry finds a new love interest but is she really the right one?Hermione & Ron take their relationship to a new level!Pleez R


Harry Potter & the War of Power

The majority of the characters are J.K. Rowling's originals. The rest are mine. Story based on J.K. Rowling's series. This would be the sixth book.

_Chapter One: The Reunion_

_Sirius narrowly missed Bellatrix's jet of red light" he was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled as his voice echoed around the room. The second jet of light hit him square in the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face but his eyes widened in shock. Harry watched as his godfather slowly sank into the ragged veil hanging from the arch... _

"_Nooooooo!"Harry screamed as he jumped up in bed. After a while he realized where he was. #4 Privet drive, Little Whinging, with the Dursleys. He looked at the white alarm clock next to him that blinked 4:11am & threw his blankets off him in frustration. Sirius' death had haunted his dreams every night since he left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Not only that, but Harry hadn't managed to get any decent sleep & when he looked in the cracked mirror hanging from his bedroom wall he noticed bags under his eyes. Harry sat at his unorganized desk & looked through all the letters from Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, & the Order. He picked up a picture Ron had sent ("Hermione showed me how to use a muggle camera!") of the headquarters. He could tell they had gotten deep into the cleaning process. All the spider-webs & dust- bunnies were gone & instead the wall had a fresh coat of red paint. (Harry thought it looked more like pink but Ron insisted on calling it "Apple red") He also noticed many Black family picture frames had been removed & new furniture replaced the old worn out couches & chairs. Harry sighed & put the photo back. Things were boring as usual in Little Whinging. "At least I have some freedom." He thought. Ever since the day Mad Eye Moody threatened his Uncle at the train station, the Dursleys were quite easy going with Harry. They allowed him to keep his wand & trunk in his room along with his books, broom, & stash of birthday food. "Anytime now!" Harry thought as he noticed the clock now flashing 5:08am. The other day he received a small letter from Lupin reminding him to be ready to leave at 9:3am. Somehow he & Moody were going to transport Harry to the train station, he didn't ask how. Last year a group of witches & wizards volunteered to help. When Harry mentioned the letter to his Aunt & Uncle he expected one long lecture of how much trouble he's caused & how lucky he was they were willing to feed him &put a strong roof over his head; but instead his Uncle turned snowy white & quickly popped out, "Yes!" Of course Harry knew Professor Dumbledore & Moody had been sending his uncle threatening letters but he thought he didn't need to tell them that._

The clock finally flashed 9:20am when Harry went through his whole room & even checked under the floorboards to make sure every piece of rhubarb crumble had been packed away. As he finished a mental checklist he noticed a scrawny, sickly looking man walk up the Dursley's driveway. "Alohomora!" The man said after carefully looking around to make sure no one was watching. Harry knew the man was quietly making his way up the stairs to Harry's undersized room. There was a gentle knock at the door as Remus Lupin entered the fully packed room.

"Hello Harry! Are you all packed & ready to go?" he whispered softly.

"Yea I think so." Harry said. "How are we getting there? Flying? Floopowder?"

"This" Lupin responded as he reached into his pocket & pulled out a Sneakoscope. "It's a portkey to a street about 10 blocks away from the station. We're meeting Alastor Moody there. In fact we should be leaving in about 3 minutes."

As the time to go came closer Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage & Lupin took the trunk. "3..."he said as they clutched onto the dark detector. "2..."Harry took one last nervous look around his bare room. "1..." The floor disappeared from below him & Harry watched as his room began to fade away.

As Harry hit solid ground his knees buckled & he stumbled around until he felt a cold, clammy hand grasp his shoulders & pull him up into a sturdy standing position. When he looked up, Harry found himself staring into a frightening but familiar face. Though his face was covered with scars & a chunk of his nose was missing, Moody's magical eye was the most terrifying feature of his face. "Here Potter, give me your possessions, we've got quite a long way to walk." Harry heard him mutter. It took the 3 of them (well 4 if you wanna count Hedwig) an hour to weave through all the rushing muggles along the sidewalk. As soon as Harry walked into Kings Cross he heard,"Harry, hey Harry over here!" "Ron!" Harry yelled back, "Hermione!" He began to walk over to them when he realized Mr. & Mrs.Weasley were there along with Fred, George, Ginny, Tonks, Mudungus, Lee Jordan, & another boy (Harry didn't know his name but he knew he looked familiar) "Oh Harry dear it's lovely to see you! Did those muggles treat you better this summer? My you look thinner than I hoped but that'll be changing soon now won't it? Yes, well come along dear let's get to 9 ¾ before we start visiting!" Mrs.Weasley said after giving Harry a hug. "Bill & Charlie were supposed to come but they got caught up in doing stuff for the Order. They joined at the beginning of summer." "What about us?" Harry heard from behind him. The twins & Lee were standing there with smug expressions. "Your parents let you join?" he said with a baffled look on his face.

"Well no. But we're of age so legally we're allowed to join." said George. "Mums not too happy about it, but Dad finally convinced we weren't going to get hurt." Fred added. "What about the joke shop?" "WWW is still in business but we're currently working on something new." Harry must have look interested because George then said, "Strictly confidential." "C'mon Harry the train will be leaving soon." Hermione said as she tugged on his arm. The group said they're good-byes & soon Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, & Will (Lee Jordan's younger brother who was Ginny's age) climbed on board & rushed to find 2 empty compartments(One for Harry, Ron, & Hermione & another for Ginny, Will & their friends.)

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Even if you think it's horrible tell me, PLEASE! I know this chapter was sooooooo boring but I promise they'll get better!

Blondeharryfan209033


End file.
